


Breaking Down Walls

by StarlitVesper



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blowjobs, Emotional Intimacy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, ZaDr, face fucking, idk there's just a lot of fucking and banter, so many feelings, so much butt stuff, you're gonna love it, zim gets his ass pounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitVesper/pseuds/StarlitVesper
Summary: Zim and Dib have some pretty exciting sex for about 80% of this short, smutty one-shot. There is just ... an egregious amount of butt stuff.
Relationships: Dib/Zim, Zim/Dib, dib and zim, zim and dib
Comments: 9
Kudos: 260





	Breaking Down Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just a few pages of setup and then like 20 pages of absolutely shameless, self-indulgent smut. If you like butt stuff ... oh my god there is so much butt stuff. And feelings. I can't write something and NOT make one of my characters cry. It's impossible. >:3
> 
> EDIT (Dec. 3, 2019) -- It's worth noting that this predates all my other works to date. Yep, I stole some lines from this for my other project because this one was never intended to be published. I am too lazy to re-write things (especially if they're lines that work really well as is) so apologies for any repetition. This isn't as polished because it was personal, self-indulgent fap-fiction I wrote back in like August ^_^;;; 
> 
> I hear it's good nonetheless tho so ... ENJOY!! <333

__ When the evening reaches here  
__ You're tying me up  
_ I'm dying of love  
_ __ It's OK

[ \- Porcupine Tree,  _ Trains _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UHwkfhwjsk)

* * *

Graduation is a miserable, drawn-out affair often involving speakers that are always turned up too loud, speeches that are too long, lights that are too bright, and -- in Dib’s case -- scratchy black gowns that somehow harnessed more of the sun’s rays than a solar panel coupled with an ill-fitting hat that was perpetually too far back or too far forward. Graduation as a tradition, he thought, really only served as one final way for the public school system to make you as miserable as possible. And to what end? None of his teachers liked him well enough to shower him with any awards so there was no point in him physically attending. He would have been happier to just take his diploma and go directly to a congratulatory dinner. Speaking of which …

As he pushed his stupid, cardboard-topped hat out of his face for the millionth time and straightened his glasses, he looked out over the crowd to try and spot his father. He was the only reason Dib had agreed to walk at all, rather than simply take his diploma and get the fuck off the public school grounds for the last time ever. But, unsurprisingly, he had failed to appear as of yet and time was fast running out. They had already done the whole rigamarole of bringing in the school choir to sing the national anthem, subjecting everyone to some tear-jerking pop song, and now Zita, the class Valedictorian, was finally wrapping up her speech. 

All of the forced camaraderie was lost on Dib. He barely spoke to any of his classmates except for Zim. Actually, Zim had become the curious exception over the past year. He had lost his taste for conquering earth and Dib had gradually grown to put up with him, and then somehow even began to enjoy his company. Maybe a little too much. Dib would never admit it to anyone, but there had been too many nights of late that he spent thinking about Zim, mentally undressing him … and getting off much too quickly at the thought of sliding up inside him. As that thought floated through his head unbidden, he was briefly thankful for his graduation robes.

Now that high school was officially over, he wasn’t quite sure where that left Zim and himself. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure if Zim had shown up. He looked over his shoulder and finally spotted Zim a few rows back, looking like he was going to collapse from heat stroke if someone didn’t get him out of there soon. His robes were comically large on his 4-foot tall frame and his boots barely stuck out from under the hem. No doubt he was wearing his Invader’s uniform underneath. Dib wondered what on earth Zim was even doing at graduation, given that he had no need for an earth diploma and no family forcing him to attend.

The other kids in his row abruptly stood up and Dib realized he had somehow missed the other rows of students filing up to receive their diplomas. He got to his feet, ready to be done with the whole thing. He took one last glance over his shoulder, scanning the crowd of proud parents and siblings in one final, futile attempt to locate his own chronically absent guardian.

Despair swirled in his stomach, quickly replaced by anger. He couldn’t even be disappointed by his father at this point. Really, he was more disappointed in himself for believing his dad would actually show up to something that involved him. He was certain that, when it was Gaz’s turn in a couple years, it would be a much larger affair.

He stopped short of the stairs leading up to the stage and made the executive decision to detour around it and into the side entrance of the high school building. He didn’t even bother to see if anyone was going to try and stop him. He threw the door open and kept walking the empty, dimly lit halls until he finally reached the music wing. He ducked into a practice room and sat on the floor, semi hidden by the piano.

He tried to quiet the howling thoughts swirling in his head and quell the overwhelming hurt he was feeling. He wasn’t even sure why this disappointment stung worse than any of the other times his father had failed to come through for him. By all accounts, Dib didn’t even care about graduation.

The door handle suddenly turned and Dib jumped, pressing closer to the wall.

“Dib?”

He was briefly relieved to find it wasn’t a teacher’s voice, then confused to realize it was Zim’s. When Dib failed to reply in a reasonable amount of time, Zim slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Can we talk?” Zim asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, his gown -- which Dib could now see was clearly hacked off at the bottom so that it wouldn’t trip him -- hanging off his shoulder. 

When Dib still failed to answer, Zim strode over and plopped himself down beside him. Dib just turned the other way. “Dib … Look. I need to talk about  _ us _ . Please. Before this is over and we never see each other again.” He put a gentle hand on Dib’s shoulder.

“Full offense, Zim, but that’s the last topic I want to tackle at the moment,” Dib grumbled. Zim’s hand recoiled and he immediately felt bad for saying it. The shame just added to the growing list of emotions that were combining to make him feel completely overwhelmed. “Fuck. Sorry … I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just … I have other things on my mind at the moment. Okay?”

“Are you … upset because your dad didn’t show up?” Zim asked quietly, staring resolutely at the back of Dib’s head.

Dib buried his face in his arms, hat tumbling down to his feet.

“... He was the one who wanted me to do this in the first place and then he doesn’t even come. Then I just end up embarrassing myself because I have no one here who cares,” Dib mumbled.

“That’s … not true,” Zim whispered. He reached out and gently took Dib’s hand. Dib looked up in surprise, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“You … you mean in a  _ friendly  _ way, right?” Dib asked. “Because we’re friends?”

Zim gave a frustrated sigh. “That but also more …”

“‘More’ how?” Dib queried, almost grateful for the distraction.

“I was thinking about you leaving,” Zim said, looking small and uncertain, “and I don’t  _ want  _ you to leave … or if you must then I want you to take me with you …” He looked down at Dib’s hand and gently ran his thumb in circles over it. “I guess at some point I … caught the Earth feelings for you … and I don’t know what to do about it. But I don’t want you to leave without knowing … in case … you feel something for me, too.”

Dib felt all of his mental processes grind to a halt. Of all the possible outcomes for today, this was one he wouldn’t have wagered on in a million years. Sure, they’d become close in the past year. But Zim having  _ feelings  _ was not something Dib was used to.

Zim’s face slowly fell and he went to stand up. “Sorry. If you don’t feel the same I … guess I miscalculated.”

Dib didn’t let go of his hand. Zim looked down at him sadly.

“I’m sorry about your father and I’m sorry for barging in on you.”

“No, Zim … wait … You didn’t miscalculate,” Dib said softly, reaching for Zim’s other hand.

Zim sat back down in front of him, eyes wide. “Oh. Okay.” He looked at Dib nervously. “That’s … thats  _ good.  _ So what do we—”

Before he could finish, Dib leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched and Zim recoiled immediately. 

“ _ Blechhh!! _ ”

Dib slouched backwards in shock, glaring first at Zim and then at the floor. “You’re giving me kind of mixed signals here, Zim,” he huffed, embarrassed and irritated.

Zim’s wig was slightly askew and he looked sheepish. “I wasn’t expecting … human mouth-stuff. You are seriously the only species that does that sort of thing.” 

Dib looked off to the side, clearly sulking. 

Zim reached for Dib’s hands again. “Sorry. Can we … try that again?”

Dib looked up, apprehensive. “Fine … but only if you take off that disguise. I can’t take you seriously when you look like that.”

“Only if you take off that stupid graduation uniform,” Zim countered.

“With pleasure. The fabric on this damn thing is making me want to crawl out of my skin.”

He pulled it off and tossed it to the side while Zim stood and pulled off his own robes, then divested himself of his disguise. He looked down to see Dib sitting on the floor, staring up at him with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“Is this really better?” Zim asked, one antenna perked inquisitively, berry-colored eyes sparkling.

Dib nodded and Zim sat in front of him, nervous and unsure of what to do. Dib reached out and put a trembling hand on Zim’s neck before closing his eyes and leaning in. Zim closed his eyes and braced himself as Dib gently pressed their lips together. He could feel Dib’s hot breath against his skin, hear Dib’s pulse pounding loud and fast. The motion required to kiss back felt clunky and foreign. He was about to pull back again when Dib suddenly moved his hand upwards, running an antenna through his fingers.

Zim’s entire body trembled and then abruptly relaxed. He let out a soft moan that was rapidly drowned out by a much louder purr. Suddenly, everything that had felt too loud and too close enveloped him in the most pleasant sensation. He kissed Dib back passionately, if a little sloppily, and leaned in closer, pushing forward until he was almost in Dib’s lap.

He pulled away just enough to whisper, “Lie back.”

Dib didn’t bother asking why. He lowered himself to the floor, staring up at Zim who quickly straddled him, eclipsing the bright fluorescent lights overhead. Zim leaned in close, one hand on his shoulder and the other twirling a stray lock of hair around his finger.

“Do that thing again,” Zim whispered in Dib’s ear. It was very clearly a command rather than a request.

Dib reached up and took Zim’s antennae between trembling fingers, eyes closed. Zim’s breath came in short gasps as he leaned in to kiss Dib again. He cradled Dib’s head gently while rather aggressively pressing their lips together, his entire body rumbling as he purred madly.

Dib’s lips opened against Zim’s and Zim very nearly recoiled back again. He braced himself as Dib’s tongue gently brushed his lips and slowly slid into his mouth. Dib registered the change in enthusiasm and opened his eyes. 

“Sorry … is that too much?” he asked, breathless. 

Before Zim could answer, a buzzing come from Dib’s pocket and Dib pulled away to fish out his phone. Zim sat up, still straddling his hips. 

“Ugh, It’s my dad,” Dib grumbled. He stared at the phone briefly, considering his options, then tossed it aside. “You know what? He left me waiting. I think he can just fucking deal.” He reached for Zim’s hands and squeezed them gently. “I’d so much rather be here with you. Even if it means missing dinner.”

Zim leaned down, propping himself up on his elbows. Dib felt himself getting lost in Zim’s eyes. “Dib, the only reason I’m here today was so I could talk to you,” he said, reaching over to run his fingers through Dib’s hair. “It might not make up for your family but … I’ll take you to dinner. My treat.”

Dib smiled up at him, blushing. “What’s the catch?” he joked.

Zim leaned close to his ear. “Just tell me … that you’re mine,” he whispered, breath tickling Dib’s skin.

Dib’s eyes widened and his heart lurched. It slowly dawned on him just how desperately he wanted Zim in that moment. “I’m yours,” he whispered back, barely audible. 

“And promise you won’t leave me,” Zim commanded with quiet intensity. “Promise you won’t leave me behind. Promise you’ll take me with you, if you go.”

“I promise, Zim,” Dib said, moving his lips close to Zim’s again.

“Promise what?” They were so close that Zim’s lips brushed Dib’s as he said it.

“I promise I’m yours and yours alone, and I promise we’ll stay together,” Dib said, one hand reaching up to resume frantically stroking Zim’s antenna, the other on Zim’s hips as he desperately pressed upwards. Zim moved to nuzzle against Dib’s neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin, purrs broken by soft little “ah!”s of pleasure every time Dib rolled his hips against Zim’s in a frantic display of desire.

Zim kissed his way back to Dib’s mouth, whispering, “You’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine …” in between each one. Dib’s phone rang again but he just kicked it further away, slipping his tongue past Zim’s lips and practically melting when Zim did the same.

* * *

Summer was fast fading away, and Dib felt that familiar twisting in his guts as the sun began to set and another day slipped through his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Zim asked from where he was sitting between Dib’s legs, leaning back against him.

Dib stared off across the park, watching the little pop-up fair’s rides as they spun and blinked, the screams and music just far enough away that they had faded into the background noise with the cicadas and mourning doves. 

Zim shoved a tuft of cotton candy in his mouth as he tipped his head to look up at Dib, concern etched on his face (albeit upside down).

“Yeah,” Dib replied finally, putting his arms around his boyfriend. “It’s just that … summer is almost over. August always makes me a little sad.”

Zim turned and planted a sticky kiss on his cheek. “But …  _ college,  _ Dib! No more sneaking. A place that’s entirely our own …”

Since Professor Membrane had been so ecstatic that his son had decided to go to school for a “real science” — Dib had applied for and been accepted into a computer science program — Dib was able to leverage that to convince him to buy up one of the small, one-bedroom houses just off campus, saying that it would help him study without distractions. He left out the part where Zim and GIR would be moving in with him, seeing as the two were definitely classified as distractions.

“I’ve been practically living at your place as it is,” Dib said with a laugh. He’d been sleeping over at Zim’s with increasing regularity, only occasionally bringing Zim over for dinner and sleepovers at his own house under the guise the he and Zim were merely close friends. Gaz was likely on to them, but their father was as blissfully unaware that he was being hoodwinked as he was that Zim was an alien.

“That’s just the test run to make sure we don’t murder each other when we’re permanently under one roof,” Zim said, stuffing the rest of his cotton candy in his mouth.

Across the way, GIR came running over, a candy apple held in either paw of his dog suit and a stuffed puppy held under one arm. He screeched to a halt in front of them, handing one of the candy apples to Zim before plopping down beside them and biting into his own. 

“Look what I won!!!” he said excitedly, spitting bits of apple on Dib’s leg as he held up the plushie.

“Good work, GIR,” Zim said proudly, patting his defective little robot on the head. “What did you win that on?”

“Ball toss,” GIR mumbled through a mouthful of candy apple.

“Did you cheat?” Zim asked with a skeptical look.

“I cheated  _ so well _ ,” GIR whispered loudly.

“I’d expect nothing less from you,” Zim replied with a grin.

Dib watched the lights on the Ferris wheel wink and chase each other around the perimeter, smiling as GIR leaned against his side. They made a strange little family, but Dib wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay in to work on this project?” Dib asked as he took in the crowded coffee shop. 

“At least let me get one of those hot chocolates,” Zim said. “I love you, but you just don’t make them like they do here.”

They finally reached the front of the line and Zim watched with a frown as the barista looked Dib over and lit up. Dib ordered something that was mostly coffee for himself and a raspberry hot chocolate for Zim. They stepped off to the side, and Zim caught the barista looking back over her shoulder as Dib turned to move out of the way. Zim reached for Dib’s hand and held it tightly.

“What’s wrong?” Dib asked, looking down with concern.

Zim scowled. “She was flirting with you,” he answered darkly. 

“Oh, was she? I didn’t even notice …”

“She  _ was,”  _ Zim insisted. “Even though I’m right here and we’re  _ clearly together,”  _ he added, raising his voice.

“Oh, hush, you,” Dib said, hugging Zim close and kissing him on the cheek. “You’re being ridiculous. I know you’d murder me in my sleep if I ever left you.”

Zim sulked even as Dib hugged him, rocking back and forth absently as they waited for their drinks. The barista finally came back with their cups, putting them on the counter with a smile before turning back to the next customers. Dib saw the little Sharpie heart on his cup and quickly went to grab it before Zim saw, but he wasn’t fast enough.

“What the—?” Zim stuttered, flustered. “ _ Hey _ !” he shouted over the counter. “Hey, you! Yeah! This is  _ Zim’s human _ !  _ Mine,  _ you hear me?? Get your own!” He grabbed Dib by the wrist and dragged him towards the door as the shop went abruptly quiet and nearly all of the patrons watched in confusion.

“ _ Omigawd _ I am so sorry!!” Dib sputtered to the barista as Zim yanked him backwards. He stumbled out the door, almost dropping his drink. “Zim! Would you calm down??” he pleaded as Zim proceeded to pull him along down the sidewalk.

“No,” Zim snapped back, continuing to tug him out of sight of the coffee shop. 

“God … fucking …  _ Dammit _ … Zim!” Dib shouted, digging his heels in. Zim finally stopped, keeping his back to Dib. “Sit down. We’re talking this out.”

Dib sat down on the low brick wall that bordered the sidewalk and motioned for Zim to sit next to him. Zim huffed, but flopped down beside him. Dib held him close and sighed.

“That was over the top, even for you. What’s wrong?”

Zim scowled but let himself be held, pressing in close. “Ever since we got here, everyone keeps  _ looking at you _ and I just think … When you have all these humans here making …  _ those eyes  _ … at you, why would you want me? Why would you want … stupid, small,  _ broken _ , alien Zim?” He crossed his arms angrily.

“What, you really think I’d want any of  _ them? _ ” Dib asked incredulously. “I’ve never once thought about getting together with a human. You’re the only person on this entire planet for me, Zim.”

“Well, then you can forget about going to any  _ other _ planets  _ ever _ ,” Zim grumbled.

Dib took a long sip of his coffee, then set it aside. He took one of Zim’s hands in his. “Fine then. You’re the only one in the entire galaxy — probably even the entire  _ universe _ — for me. I love you,” he said, kissing Zim’s cheek. When Zim didn’t respond, he kissed it again. “You’re not stupid or broken, Zim. But you are small and you are an alien, and I love both of those things about you. As cute as the jealousy is, it’s not warranted. I promise.”

Zim finally relaxed against him, looking defeated. “Alright,” he said softly, pretending to inspect his travel cup. “Good. Because you’re the only human for me.” He took a sip of his drink and then gave Dib a pointed look. “We can never go back there, though.”

Dib gave him a strange look in return and took the cup from his hands.

“Dib! That's  _ mine  _ and it’s the last one I’ll ever get! Give it!”

Dib wordlessly turned the cup around so that Zim could see where his name was written in Sharpie, complete with a little heart. Dib raised his eyebrows at him.

“Oh,” Zim said softly, looking like a deer in headlights. “Oops?”

* * *

A few weeks into college, Dib had become used to their nightly ritual of setting GIR up on the couch with one of his favorite shows so that Dib and Zim could get some time to themselves. What had begun as clothed cuddles and long make-out sessions had slowly turned into the two of them pulling of their clothes as soon as the door shut and climbing into bed together, enjoying the easy rhythm of pillow talk in between exploring each other’s bodies. 

Presently, Dib lay behind Zim, enjoying the way the warm softness of his skin contrasted with the hard metal of his PAK. He was grateful that it wasn’t chilly — the device was actually rather warm against his chest.

In front of him, Zim, lost in thought, stirred slightly. Dib lightly kissed the back of his head, making his way over to one of Zim’s antennae. He ran his tongue along its length and then gently sucked on the end. He smiled as Zim ohhhhh’d and squirmed against him. Zim reached for Dib’s hand, brought it to his mouth, and slid his index and middle fingers inside, tongue lightly flicking at the tips. Zim must have noticed Dib’s growing arousal, because he pressed back, grinding a little. He murmured something around Dib’s fingers.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Dib said around Zim’s antennae. 

Zim laughed — such a soft, melodic sound — and slid Dib’s fingers from his mouth. “I said, you feel nice.” And then he licked Dib’s open palm.

“Eww!” Dib wiped his hand on Zim’s shoulder, prompting Zim to burst out laughing again. He rolled onto his back and snuggled up close against Dib’s chest, nuzzling his head against Dib’s heart.

“I love your laugh,” Dib said softly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Mm, I can tell. Your human heart is a little snitch,” Zim quipped with a grin. Dib pulled him closer, and Zim relaxed against the embrace. “I love you,” he purred softly. It had become something that just rolled off his tongue so easily, and he wasn’t quite sure when that had begun to be to the case. The time when he had struggled to even admit his feelings for Dib felt so far away now. So much had changed from May to September. 

“I love you too,” Dib replied, soft and close.

In the comfortable silence that stretched between them, Dib could hear the song of the late summer bugs from the window. There was still a bit of humidity and haze hanging in the air, but it was fast giving way to fall. Nights like these seemed to inhabit a liminal space. Dib traced lazy circles on Zim’s shoulders with his finger, watching his boyfriend’s closed eyes and serene expression. He never got tired of just observing Zim. Taking note of all the tiny, almost imperceptible freckles on his face or the way his antennae perked up just a little when he knew Dib was watching him.

Zim’s antennae twitched and he looked over, suddenly concerned. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately. About being … about being defective.” The last word was a soft whisper.

Dib was thoughtfully quiet, and Zim slipped his hand into Dib’s, holding it in front of him and examining it.

“Is it about how defective to your society doesn’t mean defective to me?” Dib asked, giving him a kiss. “Because it doesn’t. I don’t think you’re defective, or crazy, or broken —”

“I did not say those words,” Zim huffed, turning away slightly.

Dib reached over to gently stroke one of Zim’s antennae. His expression softened and he let out a slight purr despite himself. He opened one eye to give Dib a half-hearted accusatory look, then stuck his tongue out. “No fair,” he mumbled.

“I just want you to know that you’re perfect and whole to me and I adore you, just as you are. Whether or not you’re a good Irken, it shouldn’t matter anymore. You’re a good  _ Zim.  _ My Zim.”

“I know, and I appreciate it, it’s just that …” Zim pressed his and Dib’s hands against his face. “It’s hard to erase so many decades of Irken social programming … We’re not supposed to have emotions like this. We’re not supposed to  _ want  _ things or … or people. And I don’t even know if the way I feel about you is normal by  _ human  _ standards.”

“What, you mean the possessiveness?” Dib asked with a smile. “I don’t care if it’s normal. It’s good to feel wanted and protected. Even if you’re a little overzealous sometimes … and I can never go back to my favorite coffee shop,” he added under his breath. 

“It’s … I mean …” Zim struggled to find the words. “I feel so much for you, and we haven’t even …” He trailed off, embarrassed. 

Although they had played around a good deal, they hadn’t quite hit a home run. Or whatever that stupid baseball metaphor equated to full-blow penetrative sex. It had been at Zim’s request that they go so slowly and Dib was more than amenable to the idea. It was clear that, despite how physical Zim could be -- he was almost constantly clinging to Dib any time the two were out in public together -- he still had a fair number of walls up. 

“Zim, that’s almost embarrassingly normal.” He sighed and kissed the worry lines above Zim’s concerned, ruby eyes. “Don’t fret about the sex part of things. It’s not a requirement, now or ever. My love for you isn’t tied to the promise of eventually getting to fuck you, alright?”

“You do …  _ want to,  _ though, right?”

“Of course I  _ want to.  _ Doesn’t mean I’m going to push you any faster than you want to go, though.”

Zim’s eyes sparkled with gratitude and Dib leaned in to kiss him, brushing their lips together. Zim kissed him back, rolling to fully face him and revelling in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. He parted Dib’s lips with his tongue and in response, Dib tossed a leg over his hips and drew him closer. Zim reached up a hand to run his fingers through Dib’s hair, sharp nails lightly tickling his scalp. Dib let out a soft moan, muffled by Zim’s lips against his, and rolled his hips forward to grind against him.

He reached down between their warming bodies and took both his and Zim’s growing erections in his hand. He gently began stroking them together, taking in how soft and velvety Irken skin was in comparison to his own. Zim moaned and pressed hips against Dib, who took it as a sign to go faster. Zim ran his fingertips over Dib’s skin, sending shivers up and down Dib’s spine. Both hands found their way up Dib’s neck and into his hair, and Zim wrapped his fingers in it and deepened their kiss. Dib’s head buzzed with pleasure as their tongues danced around each other, their bodies pressed closer, and he started to feel that telltale pressure building. Zim’s moans and wandering hands over his skin and hot breath against his face just made him push harder towards the finish line.

Zim pulled back abruptly, panting. He placed a hand on Dib’s hips, pushing him back a little. “Wait! Wait …”

Dib blinked in confusion but complied. “What’s wrong?”

“I was about to …” He trailed off, blushing and looking down.

“Oh,” Dib said, bewildered. “I, uh, kinda thought that was the point.”

“I … yes, of course. I just thought that maybe … perhaps we could …” Zim stuttered. 

Dib attempted to smother the smile that was threatening to bloom on his face. The fact the Zim still had trouble talking in intimate terms was inexplicably endearing.

Words failing him, Zim reached down and positioned Dib’s cock between his legs. Dib’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh! Wow. Um. Okay, yeah,” he sputtered. Zim was still avoiding eye contact, and Dib gently reached out and cupped his face in his hand. “Hey … only if you  _ really _ want to, okay? I meant everything I said. We can go as slowly as you want. I don’t need this tonight or ever and I need to make sure you know that.”

Zim looked up, all concern and uncertainty, but his eyes glowed with intensity and desire. He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and pressed his face against Dib’s hand. “I really want it …” he said softly. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Really,  _ REALLY _ …”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’.” Dib kissed his head and pulled him close. Zim nuzzled into Dib’s chest, sharp nails biting into Dib’s skin as he held on tightly, like Dib was his life raft in a sea of confusion. Dib sighed and softly rubbed his neck and shoulders, trying to calm him down. “It’s okay. Take all the time you need.” 

Zim just nodded quietly, his death grip slowly loosening. Dib patiently rubbed his back in slow, soothing circles.

“... It’s stupid …” Zim mumbled eventually, barely above a whisper.

“I won’t think it’s stupid,” Dib assured him.

“Mmph.”

Dib kissed his head. “If it’s worrying you, it’s not stupid and I want to help.”

It was a few more moments before Zim, his voice muffled against Dib’s chest, squeaked out, “I just … does it hurt?”

Dib’s heart ached in response, and he cradled Zim close. As strange as it was, considering Dib had once endeavored to dissect Zim and parade him in front of the world, he now wanted nothing more than to wrap Zim up and protect him from it. He took Zim’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers and squeezing gently. “If it hurts, we stop and I will do whatever is required to make you feel better, okay?” 

Zim looked up to fix Dib with his apprehensive gaze.

“And … I’m serious. If you’re scared, we don’t have to —”

Zim made an offended noise and ducked his head again. “Scared? The mighty Zim?? I should think not,” Zim sulked from the nape of Dib’s neck.

Dib smiled and kissed the top of Zim’s head, breathing a warm sigh onto his skin. “I know, I know. I just mean that if you’re not comfortable with the idea yet, we can do something else. Like blowjobs. Or Mario Kart.” He looked down to see if he could at least get a little smile out of that one. Zim’s mouth pulled upwards on one side. Score.

“As if GIR would give up the TV at this hour, you absolute madman,” Zim laughed.

A question caught in Dib’s throat, and he briefly wondered how upset Zim would be if he gave voice to it. He stared up at the ceiling as Zim rested his head gently against his chest.

“I do have to ask,” he began carefully. “We … well, we beat the shit out of each other for years. I know we both hurt each other pretty badly back then. You heal relatively quickly and you never seemed like a few bruises set your week back at all. So I just … I’m wondering …”

Zim looked up, one antenna raised quizzically. “Are you  _ really _ asking for the difference between  _ that  _ and … the thing I’m worried about?”

Dib gave a sheepish little shrug.

Zim looked exasperated. “Those were  _ battles _ , Dib. This is … it’s …” he struggled to find the words, face falling as he muttered something darkly in Irken.

“Want me to grab the Irken to Human dictionary?” Dib asked playfully.

Zim huffed. “It’s not a word I use commonly in  _ either _ language, okay? The closest translation would be … I guess …  _ surrender _ .”

“Oh,” said Dib softly, eyes wide. “Yeah, no, that’s a pretty spot on description.”

“I give myself to you, and that’s … it’s just a lot, okay? A lot for me. I want it, I really and truly do. But it’s a lot.”

“Yeah, of course … that’s … a lot for anyone. All of that is valid. And a bit poetic, really,” he admitted. He cuddled Zim close, aware of each and every point where their bodies touched. “Just know that … that I never want to hurt you.”

Zim was quiet again, lost in thought. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Dib’s chest. 

Dib continued holding him close, stroking his back and humming an aimless little tune. As much as he would love to finally break through this last barrier, he was equally happy cuddling and whispering secrets until they both faded off. Zim slowly relaxed into his embrace and for a moment, Dib wondered if he had fallen asleep. His antennae suddenly twitched and he turned to give Dib a searching look. 

“If it doesn’t feel good, you’ll stop?” he asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Of course.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.”

“You promise?”

Dib reached down and squeezed Zim’s hand reassuringly before bringing it up to his heart. 

“I promise you that if you are not fully and completely satisfied at any point in time, we can stop. And I’ll … I don’t know, take you to Denny’s for condolences waffles.” He grinned and Zim gave him a withering look.

“My emotional and physical well-being are on the line, and you bring  _ waffles  _ into it, Dib? Really? Does that sound like a fair exchange to you?”

“Well, how else am I supposed to make it up to you?” 

Zim thought on the proposition seriously for a moment. “Alright. Fine. Your apologies may be expressed in condolences waffles. Can you take me for  _ congratulations _ waffles if things go  _ well _ , though?”

“Of course. Now that I know that’s the way to your heart, you silly bug,” Dib said, wrapping Zim up in a hug. 

Squished against his human, Zim nipped Dib’s collarbone playfully, then kissed as far up his neck as he could reach. Dib kissed him back before finally releasing him and leaning over to open the drawer of the bedside table.

“You’re lucky I’ve got a supply specifically for this scenario,” he chuckled, grabbing a handful of condoms from the drawer and dropping them on the bed, along with a decent sized bottle of lube. “Pick your poison.”

“Eh? Poison?” Zim chirped with palpable concern. That wasn’t part of human courtship rituals, as far as he was aware.

“It’s … no … it’s just a phrase. These are all 100% poison free, I promise,” Dib said, putting an affectionate hand on top of Zim’s head. “You do have the choice between ribbed or non ribbed or glow in the dark or —”

Zim’s eyes went wide and he stood up and rushed over to flick in the black light, revealing the glow in the dark stars that peppered Dib’s room (because Dib was an adult now, and that means he could decorate his room however he saw fit, dammit!). Dib stifled a laugh and flopped backwards on the bed. 

“Oh boy … you are not going to make it easy to take myself seriously, are you?”

“Nonsense. I’m taking you very seriously,” Zim said, climbing back up onto the bed.

Dib looked up with a grin, reaching out a hand. Zim took it and Dib pulled him down on top of him, wrapping his legs around Zim’s waist and bucking his hips as their mouths found each other once again. He allowed himself to get lost in Zim’s scent and taste and warm skin and hard cock against his own, running his fingers up and down Zim’s back, tracing around where Zim’s PAK attached to his spine. 

It briefly flitted through Dib’s brain that all of Zim’s … Zim-ness was contained in there. What about Zim’s feelings of love for Dib? Was that coursing through a circuit somewhere, or was it contained in the more primitive but no less electrical signals behind Zim’s eyes? Zim slid Dib’s thigh between his own legs, pressing close before grinding against it, moaning softly into Dib’s mouth. All the thoughts drained from Dib’s head. What did it matter? He was loved. 

Zim pulled away, reaching for one of the packages beside them. He tore it open with his teeth. “Ready?” he asked, trailing a finger down Dib’s chest.

Dib lightly ran his fingers over his completely stiff erection and nodded. “If you are,” he replied with a loving grin. Zim leaned down and gently, affectionately, rolled the condom down Dib’s cock. The light movements caused Dib to arch his back slightly, head tipping up and eyes closed. He let out a low moan as Zim’s tongue, muted but still noticeably warm, trailed up his throbbing member, before Zim’s mouth enveloped the tip.

“No teeth …” Dib warned. He felt Zim’s mouth bob up and down, sucking gently as his tongue danced up and down Dib’s shaft. Dib ran his toes down Zim’s spine, watching as his glowing cock disappeared into Zim’s mouth. Zim’s lips were all the way at his base, tongue flicking out to tease his balls. 

Dib startled and quickly pushed Zim’s head back. Zim blinked in confusion, a trail of saliva still connecting his mouth to Dib’s visibly glowing cock. Dib motioned him closer and pulled Zim on top of him, covering him with kisses. “You .. are .. going … to make me … come … before I even … get … inside you,” he said between kisses. He booped Zim right between his eyes. “Unless that’s what you want. I’m more than happy to entertain whatever you desire.”

Zim’s eyes sparkled and his face blushed. “I want … I want you inside me,” he whispered, hiding his face just under Dib’s chin. Dib hugged him tightly.

“Can we … can we do it spoon-style?” Zim asked softly.

“You wanna be the little spoon?” Dib asked, grinning. 

Zim just nodded against Dib’s chest.

“Okay.” Dib rolled onto his side, and Zim did likewise, sliding down until his hips were even with Dib’s. Dib grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his dick in it. With the excess, he reached between Zim’s cheeks and gave that a generous coating as well. Zim, a bit tense and on-edge, jumped slightly at the touch.

“Sorry … still a little cold?”

Zim nodded, reaching over to a nearby pillow and hugging it to himself. Things were moving a bit fast now and his head was beginning to spin.

Dib, losing himself to the excitement of the situation, reached between their bodies to line himself up. He barely noticed when Zim flinched as he pressed up against him.

“You ready?”

Zim just nodded again, eyes closed. The lack of verbal communication suddenly brought Dib back out of his headspace a bit, and he kissed Zim’s shoulder gently. “Hey, buddy … you have to actually talk to me, okay? I’m not going to do anything without your permission.”

“You certainly  _ started to _ ,” Zim said accusingly, antennae pressed back against his head. Dib’s face fell and Zim felt maybe he’d been a bit too harsh. “Sorry …” he muttered. “Can you just … hold me for a moment? Please?” His expression was vulnerable and pleading.

Dib scooped him up and shifted so that he was reclined on the pillows at the head of the bed, Zim cradled against his chest. 

“I’m really sorry about that. I got carried away.”

Zim just gave an irritated little “Mmph.” 

“I want you so badly it scares me, sometimes,” Dib admitted as he held Zim close. “But if you’re not comfortable, this can wait. Really. It’s only fun if we’re both enjoying it.”

Zim let out a plaintive whine. “I know. I just … also know you’ve been waiting for permission to … make love to me … for a while.”

“It doesn’t have to be tonight. It’s okay if you changed your mind.”

“It’s not that …” Zim insisted.

Dib shifted and gave Zim a quizzical look.

“Ugh … Dib, the thing is … I have a sneaking suspicion you do not realize how …  _ large _ … you are.” Zim looked away, cheeks burning.

“Oh …” Dib looked down. By human standards, he didn’t think he was terribly impressive. By Irken standards … well, he could completely understand Zim’s apprehension. “I should probably start with something smaller, then. If you’re still up to try this.”

Zim nodded. “That sounds better …”

They laid back down, Dib kissing the back of Zim’s neck and Zim still looking a bit on edge as he curled ever so slightly in on himself. Dib reached around so that one arm was under Zim’s body and the other was over, holding him securely. 

“I’ve got you, okay?” he said softly near Zim’s antenna. “I’m gonna go nice and slow, and if you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. Immediately.” 

Zim turned to look up at Dib, his eyes concerned. “Promise me,” he said, barely audible.

“I promise you’re safe in my arms,” Dib whispered. “And I promise your happiness and safety come before anything else.”

Zim nodded solemnly and took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, you may proceed.”

“Let’s try something to get you loosened up a bit…” Dib reached between them, sliding a tentative finger between Zim’s legs, then slowly up into his body. Zim tensed and squirmed. 

“You’ve got to work with me here and relax,” Dib explained gently. Zim was breathing heavily but his shoulders slowly dropped as he attempted to release some of the tension from his muscles.

Dib slowly started working his finger deeper, when Zim whimpered and hugged Dib’s other arm tightly. Dib froze and Zim quickly waved a dismissive hand. 

“Mphine, I’m fine …” he mumbled, holding Dib’s hand against his face. 

“That was a good sound?” Dib asked, apprehensively. 

“Yes … you’re just up in a very … sensitive area,” he murmured. “I’m getting used to it.” 

Dib still didn’t move. 

“Zim did not tell you to stop, human,” he said, popping his face up to shoot Dib a serious look. 

Dib smiled and kissed his shoulder, lingering a moment has he brushed his lips over Zim’s skin. “You’re the boss.” 

He wasn’t positive, but he thought he heard Zim mutter, “Damn straight.”

He swirled his finger in gentle circles and Zim shivered but pressed his back against Dib’s chest, his short breaths turning into soft exclamations. He gripped the sheets and his toes splayed out as his back arched. Dib finally slid his finger all the way in, gently stroking up inside him. 

Zim let out a high, “ _ Oh! Dib … _ ” that made Dib’s entire body tingle and his cock grow harder. Dib leaned in to whisper soft “I love you”s against Zim’s antenna before taking it into his mouth. He listened as Zim chirped in surprise, then purred loudly, pressing back against Dib’s hand as his feet scrabbled against the blankets.

“Do another,” he panted. “Put another in …”

Dib obliged and Zim moaned loudly as Dib slid back up inside him. Zim reached back to steady Dib’s hand, rolling his hips so Dib’s fingers slid in and out of him. He was getting a good deal more vocal now, loudly moaning and yelping in surprise every time Dib swirled his fingers around or bent them to stroke down inside him. He slammed his hips back faster and faster, pressing back desperately against Dib, and then, finally …

“... I … I want you to take me.” He tilted his head up and met Dib’s lips with his own, kissing him with desperate -- and sloppy -- eagerness, biting Dib’s lip and pressing against him. 

Dib smiled blissfully through half-closed eyes. He slid his fingers out and instead positioned his erect cock, still glowing under the blacklight, up at against Zim’s entrance. Zim let out a soft whimper, apprehensive but eager. 

“You’re okay … I’ve got you …” Dib assured him gently. “Just relax …” 

He pressed a little harder and felt Zim start to relax, finally giving way. Dib slowly started to slide up inside him. God, he was tight … and warm … Dib let out a soft moan. 

“There we go … nice and gentle …” he whispered, trying to temper his desire to just hold Zim down and pound him. 

He opened his eyes slightly to see Zim’s half-lidded pomegranate gaze resting on him, hazy and unfocused.

“Don’t stop …” Zim whispered, pressing back against Dib with a soft grunt. 

“I guess I don’t need to ask how things are feeling for you…” Dib smiled and pressed in further, still doing his best to stay slow and gentle. “Almost there … you’re doing so good, and I love you so, so much,” he breathed. He slid another slow half inch up, until his hips were pressed flush against Zim’s body. “Perfect …” 

To his delight, Zim slowly began to rock his hips against Dib, moaning softly and exclaiming every time he took Dib’s cock all the way inside him. 

“Easy … mmm, you’re doing great …” he moaned into Zim’s antennae as he thrust his hips forward to meet him. The impact elicited another desperate exclamation from Zim. “Fuck … I want so badly to get you off …” Dib rested a trembling hand against Zim’s waist. 

Zim took it and guided it downwards, brushing against his belly and then finally to his stiff member. Dib wrapped his hand around it and began to passionately jerk him off. Zim let out a high pitched hum that morphed into a soft moan that thrummed in his chest. His back arched and he tipped his head up to kiss under Dib’s chin.

“Ah! You feel so  _ good _ , Dib,” he moaned, high and desperate, rocking back against Dib’s body with unabashed desperation. “Harder, please,” he begged.

Dib put a hand on Zim’s hips to steady him and pulled out so that every inch of his glowing cock was visible, then thrust all the way up into Zim, watching as he curled over.

“ _ Oh! _ … Again … please,” Zim squeaked out. This time the impact made his back arch and this antennae tremble above his head.

“ _ Mmmmm _ … Don’t stop,” he commanded, rolling his hips back to meet Dib this time, moaning as he took every hard inch up inside him. Dib repositioned his other arm to cradle Zim’s head and Zim reached for his hand, kissing his palm before taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. His tongue tickled Dib’s fingertips and he gently guided Dib’s other hand back down between his legs. Dib took Zim’s antennae into his mouth again, sliding it in and out. 

Zim leaned back in absolute ecstasy as Dib fulfilled his desire to be filled up and stimulated in every way possible. With his antenna engulfed in Dib’s mouth, every moan and exclamation shook Zim to his core. Utterly overwhelmed, his body started to go limp in Dib’s arms as Dib pounded his ass over and over. He angled his hips up and suddenly jumped as Dib thrust into him again.

“Ow! Gentle, gentle!” he chirped, swatting back at Dib. 

“Fuck … sorry! Are you okay??” Dib asked, nearly pulling out before Zim put hand on his thigh to stop him. 

“It was just a weird angle … I’m fine. Just … stay there for a moment, alright?”

Zim leaned back against him, breathing heavily, before pressing back with a soft grunt, taking the rest of Dib’s cock inside himself and taking a moment to enjoy grinding back against it. He squirmed with pleasure, moaning loudly and gently guiding Dib’s hand back to his erection. Dib ran a finger up the underside, making Zim’s back arch, before wrapping his hand around it and stroking it. Zim rolled his hips so that Dib’s cock slid in and out of him slightly, a couple inches of glowing dick visible for a moment before disappearing back up inside him.

Dib started to feel the pressure between his legs reaching a crescendo, that much more pronounced as Zim’s muscles squeezed and stroked him. 

“I’m close,” he whispered breathlessly, eyes squeezed shut. 

Zim, trembling, turned and twisted his body to kiss him again, eyes hazy with pleasure. He bucked his hips back hard against Dib, grunting with the effort.

“I want you … to look at me … when you come,” he said, voice husky, punctuating each point in the sentence with another backwards thrust. 

Dibs eyelids fluttered and he nodded, meeting each pump of Zim’s hips with one of his own. 

“Eyes on me, Dib. That’s an order … ” 

He slowly opened his eyes and his vision swam; Zim’s intense gaze became all he could see. His head was buzzing and he was so lost in his own ecstasy that Zim’s sudden, impassioned howl caught him entirely off guard. Before he could clarify that this was yet another  _ good _ sound, he felt Zim’s erection jump and pulse, spilling out into his hand. Zim’s mouth hung slightly open as he moaned, eyes heavily lidded and unfocused but still on Dib. He pressed back against Dib hard as he came, squeezing Dib’s cock and grinding until Dib, too, was overcome with pleasure and emptied himself out into Zim as they clung to each other desperately. 

As the din of their moans faded into the night, all Dib could hear now was the pounding of his heart against his ribs. He closed his eyes and let his head loll back slightly. He felt Zim shift and he gently pulled out so that Zim could roll to fully face him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Zim staring at him, awestruck and afterglow-y. 

“You’re … you’re beautiful when … when you do that,” Zim stammered. Dib laughed and pulled him into a one-armed hug, knowing it would break the mood if he accidentally smeared cum on Zim’s back. 

“Am I not beautiful any other time?” Dib said against Zim’s cheek.

Zim pulled back and head butted him lightly. “You know what I mean.”

“I do, I do,” Dib assured him with a sigh. “You’re beautiful, too.” 

Zim was quiet a moment, and Dib peered over to see him staring, wide eyed, at the ceiling. “I don’t think your average Irken has ever been described as beautiful,” he finally said, breathlessly.

“Good thing you’re not average,” Dib replied softly, kissing down his cheek, then neck, then shoulder.

“Alien fucker …” Zim quipped playfully under his breath.

“You or me?” Dib mumbled between kisses.

“I believe I was the fuck-ee.”

Dib laughed and rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

“Gah! Dib, stop it! You’re disgusting!!”

“Aw, what? Because of this?” He licked up the side of Zim’s face.

“Guh!! Quit that!! I can’t go to Denny’s covered in your … secretions!”

“You are so whiny … Most of them are yours.” Dib held up a menacing hand. 

Zim tried to swat it away but his hands were pinned under Dib’s body. “That hand has been  _ too many places!!  _ Don’t you dare …!” He squirmed impotently.

“Oh come on. You sucked me off last night  _ and _ you swallowed.” He wiggled his fingers. “At least this is all you.”

“You are  _ so _ gross, Dib!!” he shrieked, wriggling. “Gross, stinky, smelly human!” 

He quieted as Dib leaned back down on his elbows and kissed his scowl.

“I just enjoy fucking with you as much as I like plain fucking you,” Dib replied with a grin.

He leaned in for another kiss when Zim opened his mouth and bit his bottom lip rather hard. Maybe harder than he had planned on, seeing as he suddenly tasted blood. The end result, though, was that Dib let out a soft, high moan in response. Zim let go and then forced Dib’s mouth open with his tongue, kissing him with surprising intensity.

“You’re … either turned on by … blood or that fact … that I’m disgusting right now,” Dib mumbled down at Zim.

“Shut up …” Zim mumbled back.

“Holy shit, I was joking! … Is it both?” Dib asked, smiling.

“ _ Shut up _ ,” Zim shot back, embarrassed.

“We’re definitely going to revisit that one,” Dib said, sitting up. “After we shower. I did promise you food.”

“We don’t  _ have  _ to do that  _ directly _ afterwards,” Zim said self-consciously, still lying on his back. 

“Oh, really? What do you have in mind, then?”

Zim looked away and mumbled something unintelligible.

Dib laughed and helped him up. “Alright, come on. Let’s cleaned up a bit and then we can do whatever makes you happy.”

Zim leaned up to kiss his nose. “... You make me happy,” he said with a creeping blush. 

“Oh good. That means you can do  _ me _ .”

What Dib had intended on being a quick shower ended up taking much longer, as Zim was convinced he was incapable of washing up correctly and insisted on doing everything for him. As much as Dib rolled his eyes, it felt good to be fretted over. Once Zim was satisfied, he pushed Dib out of the shower, leaving him to go back to the bedroom to dry off, sprawled out on the bed.

He wasn’t even aware he had dozed off until he was roused by Zim cuddling up next to him. Dib pulled him close and sleepily rubbed his back.

“You can sleep if you’re too tired to go again,” Zim said softly.

“Are you just saying that because I ravaged your ass?” Dib asked with a grin. 

“Oh please. My ass is resilient,” Zim replied flippantly. 

“How about,” Dib started, moving Zim’s hands down between his legs, “if you can get me hard again, we’ll do it one more time before I pass out from exhaustion?”

Zim abruptly sat up and before Dib could ask what he was doing, he felt Zim’s tongue flick out and trail up his cock. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine and he closed his eyes. Zim pushed his legs apart, the points of his nails trailing over the inside of Dib’s thighs.

“No fair,” Dib panted, feeling his cock rapidly growing hard before Zim put his entire mouth over it. Dib arched his back in spite of himself, gripping the sheets as Zim enthusiastically went down on him. He reached down and put a hand behind Zim’s head as he rolled his hips up. Zim put his hands on either side and pressed them back down as he slid Dib’s cock back out of his mouth. 

“Stay still,” he complained, before sliding his mouth back down Dib’s shaft. Dib’s toes curled as he tried his best to do as Zim had asked. 

He suddenly felt the points of Zim’s teeth trailing down the delicate skin of his cock and jumped in surprise.

“Ah … Zim! Watch it!” he yelped. 

Zim opened his eyes and briefly looked up at Dib’s concerned expression before resuming with slightly more pressure. 

“Zim … what … ahhh … ah!” He arched his back and frantically grabbed a fistful of sheets as his exclamations grew more and more ecstatic. Zim continued to press him down on the bed, moaning under his breath as his head bobbed up and down. He abruptly opened his mouth and released Dib’s now painfully erect cock, flopping down next to him.

“Wow, you  _ really  _ like that,” Zim said, obviously amused.

“Alright, fine …  _ fine _ . It was amazing,” Dib panted. “You’re not just going to leave me like this, are you?”

Zim gave an exaggerated stretch and yawn. “Actually, Dib, I’m pretty tired …”

“ _ Zim … _ ” Dib whined.

“Nope, it’s a ‘you’ problem, now, Dib.”

“You little shit …” 

In one fluid motion, Dib scooped Zim up, got to his feet, and abruptly pinned Zim between his body and the wall, breathing hard. Zim’s antennae trembled above his head.

“Oh … okay, never mind,” he chirped, wrapping his legs around Dib’s torso. “ _Now_ I’m turned on …”

“That’s what I hoped you’d say,” Dib murmured, leaning in for a kiss. His arms, cushioning Zim’s body above and below his PAK, wrapped even tighter as Zim pressed forward excitedly to kiss him back, arms around his neck.

Through the electric haze in his brain, Dib faintly realized he was forgetting something. He gently pulled back, gasping.

“Hold on … this almost completely slipped my mind,” he said, leaning towards the bed and grabbing a handful of the condoms from earlier, searching for one of the pre-lubricated ones. Finally locating what he was searching for, he ripped the package open and stood up. Zim clung to him tightly, kissing his neck while his hands were otherwise occupied. He finally wrapped back around Zim, leaning him back against the wall.

“Where were we?” he asked with a grin.

“Right about here …” Zim pulled him back into a deep kiss, wasting no time in sliding his tongue down Dib’s throat. Dib froze a moment before relaxing into it, trembling as Zim ran his fingers up his arms to his neck and then up behind his head. He moaned, rolling his hips against Zim’s body, sliding their cocks together. 

Zim’s fingers were in Dib’s hair, stroking and twirling and pulling as their mouths pressed together. Dib lifted him a little higher and then fumbled between their bodies, desperately lining himself up under Zim. As soon as his tip was aligned with Zim’s entrance, Zim let himself slide down a little, letting gravity do most of the work as Dib held himself steady. Zim’s entire body thrummed with a deep purr, his tongue flitting in and out of Dib’s mouth.

“I want to fuck you,” Dib whispered desperately, his breath coming in sharp gasps. “I … I want to take you …  _ hard … _ ” He looked into Zim’s eyes and stuttered out a barely audible, “ _ P-please…”  _

Zim stroked Dib’s hair and nodded, relaxing back into Dib’s arms.

“Words, please,” Dib said, looking nervous.

A smile spread across Zim’s face. “You want my permission?”

“Y-yes …”

Zim leaned in close to his ear. “Okay …  _ beg. _ ”

“Zim,  _ please _ …”

“Please what?”

“ _ Please let me fuck you …”  _ Dib whispered.

His entire body trembled as Zim leaned in close, breathing heavily. An eternity stretched between them before Zim finally whispered back, “Granted.”

Dib kissed his cheek and then abruptly thrust up inside him, seeing stars as their hips collided. Zim pulled his hair and let out a sharp, “Oh  _ fuck!!! _ ” He leaned forward and blindly kissed Dib’s face until he found his lips, frantically thrusting his tongue all the way down Dib’s throat as they fucked, clinging to each other desperately. Zim moved a hand down to Dib’s back and trailed his nails up Dib’s spine. 

“Ah! Ohhh please keep doing that,” Dib begged him, bucking his hips up faster and faster. 

Dib quickly lost all sense of self-control, desperately pleasuring himself inside Zim as they kissed, Zim’s tongue dancing in his mouth. He didn’t even warn Zim as he felt his throbbing cock begin to pulse. He pinned Zim against the wall with a deep thrust and a low moan as he finished, resting there for a moment, panting. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt himself grow soft, and suddenly shame hit him like a brick wall.

“...Fuck,” he swore, softly. “I’m so sorry … that was barely even 5 minutes,” he said through gritted teeth, pulling out. He set a confused Zim down on the bed, before walking off and busying himself with removing and tying off the condom to dispose of it.

“... Dib?” Zim asked worriedly as his human buzzed with frenetic energy. He’d never seen Dib go quite so hot-then-cold before.

“What?” Dib replied, desperation tearing at the edge of his voice. He threw the used condom in the trash with undue disgust, and then looked up. Zim’s antennae were pressed down, and he looked even smaller than normal. He held out a tentative hand.

“Come here and hold your Zim,” he commanded, softly. Dib faltered and Zim just motioned him over, quietly. Dib scooched up onto the bed, sliding past Zim and into the corner where he leaned against the pillows, arms crossed over his chest, pretending to look for something in the glowing ceiling full of stars.

Zim crawler over and pushed his way into Dib’s lap. “This isn’t up for debate,” he said, ducking under Dib’s arm. 

He nuzzled up against Dib’s neck, and felt his human shake slightly before hugging him desperately to his chest. Zim peered up just in time for a tear to drop onto his face. He sat up a bit and brushed another off Dib’s cheek before it could fall. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” Zim begged.

“I’m just being dumb …  _ I know  _ I’m being dumb,” Dib hiccuped. “It doesn’t matter.”

“But you’re crying …”

“I know, and I feel dumb about it,” Dib blubbered. 

Zim, feeling out of his depth, wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck and hugged him, letting Dib cry into his shoulder as he gently stroked his hair. Zim opened his mouth, then closed it, afraid of pegging the situation incorrectly. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, then decided to just commit.

“You’ve … never done this before tonight, have you?” He felt Dib shake his head slightly, causing a sprinkling of tears to roll down Zim’s back. He pulled back a little, resting his cheek against Dib’s damp skin and tangling his fingers in his hair. “Yeah, me neither.”

“I knew  _ that _ and I mean … it’s why … I feel … stupid for not paying better attention to you …” Dib stuttered out. “I’ve got … no stamina and it just makes me look dumb and desperate … I know this has happened before … when we were fooling around … I know it never took much for you to get me off … I just thought … it would be different when we … when we ...” 

Zim shifted and looked Dib in the eyes, genuinely confused. 

“I’m … sorry?” He brushed the tears from Dib’s eyes. 

Dib whined, clearly dreading spelling it all out. “I just … got lost in my own wants … I didn’t mean to come like 30 seconds into all that … I feel bad about it …”

“That’s what all this is about?” Zim asked, a bit more sharply than he intended. Dib looked panicked and Zim held him close. “Who is putting these ideas into your head?” he asked, gently. “We’ve talked about all the baggage Irken society gave me … but, when it comes to some things, it’s not as though earth society is much better.”

“I mean …” Dib started, sounding flustered and still snuffling. “What fun am I if I get off that fast?”

Zim just shook his head in confusion. “I always thought it was a compliment,” he said, sincerely.

“What??”

“It happened because you love me and find me attractive and enjoy having sex with me, yes?”

“I mean, yeah, but--”

“I’m deeply grateful that you find me so overwhelmingly attractive that you can hardly contain yourself.” Zim kissed him between his eyebrows (one of the few areas of his face that wasn’t dripping something at the moment). “I hardly see it as a problem. Really. Highest praise.”

“But what about you?”

“What  _ about _ me?”

“I mean, I’m … it’s gonna take me a while to be ready to go again and I … don’t want to leave you hanging.”

Zim rolled his eyes. “It’s not  _ terminal,  _ Dib-stink.” He punctuated the insult with another kiss, lest Dib take it too hard and start crying all over again. “If you really want to do something, then do that thing with your mouth that I love so much.” He looked Dib in the eyes. “Hmm. Maybe do something about … all this, first.” He gestured to Dib’s entire face. Tactful as ever. Luckily, Dib let out a small laugh. Zim brushed Dib’s hair back from his face. “Honestly, I’m not upset. You don’t owe me anything”

Dib leaned his forehead against Zim’s, still snuffling slightly. “It would make me feel better if I could do something for you.”

Zim held up his hands. “I’m not going to stop you, if that’s what you want.”

Dib laughed softly, still hiccuping a little. “I want to.”

He kissed Zim on the forehead before gently setting him on the bed and going to fetch some tissues. Zim watched as he turned to come back to bed, then let out a soft, “Oh!” before turning to rifle through the top drawer a moment. He returned with a rather attractive glass dildo. Zim raised his eyebrows.

“If you’re not too sore from earlier, I thought you might enjoy…” Dib trailed off, only to look up and find Zim’s face close to his, leaning in for a kiss. “I guess that’s a ‘yes’,” he mumbled against Zim’s lips. 

He gently stroked one of Zim’s antennae, enjoying how Zim purred in response and deepened their kiss. Dib pressed in, hot and heavy and still full of desperation. He slowly leaned Zim back until he was fully reclined on the bed, then slowly pulled away so he could kiss down the length of his body. He loved how it made Zim moan softly and squirm under his touch. He stopped just below Zim’s belly, looking up to find Zim gazing down at him.

“God, you’re just gorgeous,” he gushed up at Zim, who reached down to brush his cheek with the back of his hand.

“And you look good down between my legs,” Zim replied with a smirk. Dib took this as his cue to finally go down on Zim with wild abandon, holding his hips still as he squirmed and gripped the sheets in pleasure. Dib took the entire length into his mouth over and over, running his tongue along the shaft and around the elongated tip. As he slid his lips back down to the base, he gently ran his tongue in a circle, then slipped it up inside Zim, who sat up with a surprised squeak.

Dib pulled back. “Sorry! Sorry … I should have asked before I did that …”

“It’s just … you’ve never done  _ that  _ with your mouth before … it surprised me …” Zim panted, eyes wide. 

“Sorry … was it bad? I won’t do it again if you didn’t like it …” Dib’s cheeks burned. 

“What? No, not  _ bad _ . I just … didn’t expect you’d want to put your tongue there.”

Dib was silent a moment before stuttering out, “D’you … want it there?”

“I … dammit, Dib-thing,” Zim sputtered, blushing even deeper than Dib. “It fucking feels amazing but I can’t imagine it’s a great place for a tongue.”

“... I mean, you taste fine,” Dib admitted, softly.

Zim covered his face with his hands. “Okay okay … alright … then continue … please …”

Dib flopped down on the bed next to him. “As long as you’re letting me do that, I wanna try something …”

“Is it weird?” Zim asked with a skeptical antenna raise.

“Oh, almost definitely,” Dib replied with a grin. He coaxed Zim over. “Face that way and put your legs on either side of me … okay and kneel down …”

“This is  _ fucking weird,  _ Dib,” Zim said as he knelt over Dib’s face.

“Shut up; you love it,” Dib said right before slipping Zim’s cock between his lips, and lowering him into a sitting position. 

“ _ Ah _ ! …fuck … I hate you for making me like this,” Zim grumbled. 

Dib held Zim’s hips steady, slowly slipping his tongue up inside him once more while still pleasuring his cock with the rest of his mouth.

“You’re … fucking disgusting, Dib,” Zim gasped out, rolling his hips despite himself. 

Dib flipped him off and Zim just snatched his hand and kissed it. As Zim’s moans became more and more impassioned, it took Dib a moment to realize Zim was moaning his name.

He lost himself in the weight and warmth and low background sounds occupying his senses. He wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed when Zim lightly stroked his hair to get his attention. “I want you to go a bit deeper,” he whispered. Dib nodded, finally coming up for air as Zim rolled off and onto his back. Dib retrieved the glass dildo from where he’d dropped it on the bed, then fished around for the lube as well. He gave it a generous coating, watching as Zim spread his legs, welcomingly.

He slipped the rod up into Zim slowly, watching his toes curl with barely contained pleasure. Zim put a hand on Dib’s head, forcing his cock back up into Dib’s mouth. Dib took it eagerly, head bobbing frantically as he tried to find a manageable rhythm. Zim’s legs wrapped around his head and he heard Zim moan low and softly command, “Deeper than that...” Dib obliged, sliding the dildo in deeper, and started fucking Zim with long, firm strokes while he alternated slipping his cock in and out of his mouth. Zim’s moans were growing louder, his thighs pressing harder against Dib’s face. Dib was losing himself in the sensations when Zim suddenly spread his legs apart and palmed Dib’s forehead back.

“I’m really close …” he panted. “You don’t have to use your mouth if … ” 

Dib responded by taking Zim’s entire cock in his mouth, eyes closing blissfully. He pulled back, drool dripping off his chin, to see Zim, hazy-eyed and blushing. He went back down on him and slipped the dildo back in, redoubling his efforts until his mouth and hand began to cramp from exertion. Zim, realizing Dib had no intentions of backing off, grabbed a handful of Dib’s hair and pressed against the back of his head. Zim bucked his hips upwards and pulled his knees to his chest, letting out a high-pitched moan as his cock suddenly exploded in Dib’s mouth, warm and sweet and overwhelming. Dib used both hands to hold Zim’s hips up to his face as he swallowed once, then again, then again, then again … until finally Zim’s body went limp, exhausted and comfortably empty. Dib gently slipped Zim’s cock from between his lips, then the glass rod out from between Zim’s legs. 

“Be right back,” he said, kissing Zim’s belly. He quickly went to drop the dildo in the bathroom sink, before washing his hands and stopping just long enough to catch his reflection in the mirror and splash some water on his face for good measure. He’d been called “gross” enough times for one night.

He quietly padded back into the room. Zim’s eyes were closed and his his chest rose and fell rapidly. Dib climbed back into bed and gently gathered him up, leaning against the pillows with Zim on top of him.

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Zim just nodded mutely. Dib softly began rubbing Zim’s back and playing with his antennae as he felt Zim’s breathing and heart rate begin to slow. Zim slowly lifted his head, sweat on his brow and eyes half-closed. He leaned in, sloppily kissing Dib’s lips and slipping his tongue in. He moaned low as Dib kissed back.

“I can taste me on you …” he mumbled into Dib’s open mouth. “Unless you always taste this good.” Dib pulled back and smiled, pressing his forehead to Zim’s.

“Are you alright? You looked like you might faint…”

Zim slumped against Dib, heart still thumping. “Give me a moment …” he slurred. “I’ve never come this hard before … I think it literally took a lot out of me.” He looked up at Dib, hazy and unfocused. “I love you. More than I have words for.”

Dib sighed, watching Zim’s serene expression. “I’m glad you were my first,” he said, after a pause. “I meant it, back when I told you …” he trailed off, holding Zim close and staring up at the ceiling. “I’ve never really had a crush on a human. Definitely never felt sexual attraction to any human. Just you. I don’t understand it but you’re just … I look at you and … well, I want this. I want to hold you and kiss you and make love to you and just feel you against me ...”

He was about to say more, when a sudden snore interrupted him. He looked down to see Zim sprawled out and very clearly asleep. Dib relaxed backwards, gently hugging Zim to his chest. Somewhere in the darkness, he finally drifted off, completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Zim's a liar and he is /absolutely/ going to be walking funny for the rest of the week.


End file.
